Benson's Xbox 360
by bendervsdafailwhale
Summary: Benson buys a brand new Xbox 360 to play with his cousins and sisters. He had told nobody about this but Mordecai and Rigby had a way of finding out.. STALKING!


Purchased two hours ago, Benson took his new Xbox 360 and his five other games into his apartment building. Benson had had some extra money in his wallet and had been wanting to own and play Xbox. What he didn't know was that Mordecai and Rigby had been stalking him ever since he stepped foot into Game Stop.

As Benson unlocked the door to his apartment suit numbered 1635, he had a feeling somebody or something was following him.

Confused, Benson turned around and nearly had a heart attack.

"OH SHI- " he began has he jumped and hit his glass head on the ceiling. Falling on the floor face first, Benson turned a bright shade of red and began panting hard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Sup Benson?" Rigby said drinking a cup of coffee. "We heard you went to Game Stop and bought an Xbox. Can we play?"

"**HELL **TO THE NO! PLUS I ONLY GOT ONE CONTROLLER!" screamed Benson turning a deeper shade of red. "PLUS, WHO TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO GAME STOP AFTER WORK? I TOLD NOBO-….. Why were you stalking me?"

" Cuz stalking is my specialty!" said Rigby plopping himself on Benson's chair.

"HEY! GET OUT OF MY CHA-"

"Dude look! I found two other controllers in this bag!" yelled Mordecai holding up the three controllers in his hands.

Mordecai and Rigby let out one of their classic ' OOOOOHH! ' 's while running in circles toward the Xbox system.

_CRAP! They found out! I was going to play that with my cousins and my sister tomorrow, brand new, fresh out of the box! We were gonna set up and connect the system wires and hook up this thing called 'Xbox Live '! God why did they have to stalk me to Game Stop? UGH! FUCKING A! Well only one other thing I can do…_

"MORDECAI! RIGBY! IF YOU EVEN _TOUCH _THAT XBOX YOU ARE BOTH FIRED!" yelled Benson.

Too late. The system was already out of the box and was being abused to death. Rigby was jamming the wrong wires into the wrong connectors while Mordecai was looking through the bag finding the five games Benson purchased at Game Stop.

"Saints Row The Third, Dead Rising Two Off The Record, Call of Duty Modern Warfare Three, Lollipop Chain, HALO REACH? DUDE! THESE GAMES ARE LIKE LEGENDARY! You GOTTA let us play these! They look so much fun" Mordecai said looking through the games.

"So much fun"

"So much fun"

"And look!" Rigby pulled out sixty dollars worth of Microsoft Points. "WHERE DID YOU GET THE MONEY TO AFFORD ALL OF THIS?"

"It's called working. You should try it sometime", Benson said putting the games back into the bag. Benson walked over to the Xbox system to disconnect it from the wiring.

"Benson, please. One game. Just one game. Please Benson?" Rigby said with puppy-dog-eyes.

Unable to resist Rigby's cute face, Benson gave in. "Alright fine. BUT JUST ONE GAME!"

"YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" the blue-jay and raccoon said in unison. They turned on the console, turned on two of the controllers, and threw in Saints Row The Third.

Disappointed, the blue-jay and raccoon soon found out that the game wasn't multiplayer, but co-op.

"BENSON! WHAT THE H MAN? THIS GAME ISN'T EVEN MULTIPLAYER!" Mordecai screamed.

"YEAH!" screamed Rigby.

"Pfffff . Not my problem. Deal with it", Benson said walking into his bedroom. Snoring was soon heard.

"Mordecai, I got an idea!" Rigby said with a grin.

"NO. WE ARE **NOT **DOING THE- HAND -IN -THE –WARM- WATER PRANK AGAIN!" Mordecai screamed at the raccoon.

"Calm down man. It's not that. We're going to hack this game", Rigby replied at his best friend calmly.

"How?"

"Programs".

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER…**

"ALRIGHT! The programs are set up. All we gotta do is turn them on. Rigby, will you do the honors?"

"With pleasure", Rigby said pressing a button on Benson's laptop that read " Turn on hacking device "

"SUCCESS! TWO PLAYER SAINTS ROOW!" yelled Mordecai waving his controller in the air.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Benson walked into the room sleep in eye, half away, and drowsy.

"What's going on?" Benson asked calmly.

"We're hacking your Xbox to get Saints Row The Third on multiplayer", Rigby said.

"Oh that's col. Just keep it down m'kay?"

"Yeah yeah, sure thing Benson"

Benson walked out of the room into his bedroom.

"Umm. The fuck happened to Benson?" Mordecai asked Rigby.

"God knows".

**In Benson's dream…**

_LOLLIPOPS CHERRIES FRIED CHICKEN NYAN CAT KITTEHS RAINBOWS MY LITTLE PONY! CHEESE DAT STANKAY!_

**The next day…**

When Benson's two cousins and his sister came over, they hooked up the Xbox and turned on the system to play Halo Reach. As Benson bent down to turn on the system, the FBI busted through the door.

"Yes, are you Benson Marin?"

"Yes sir. What is the problem?" asked Benson sounding worried.

"FBI. We are arresting you for using illegal programs to hack into a game."

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

Benson called Mordecai and Rigby through jail using the park phone number.

"Hello?" Mordecai said picking up.

"Yeah Mordecai… I need you to bust me out of jail…"

"Benson, before you say anything, let me just tell you this is all Rigby's fault and it's a very long story", Mordecai said interrupting Benson from what he was going to say.

"Oh. Well uh. I WAS going to forgive you two but since it's Rigby's fault, tell him that he will be fired in about four years", said Benson hanging up.

Mordecai hung up also.

"So Benson's sister… wanna play Saints Row the Third on multiplayer?"


End file.
